


You're Not Alone

by Profficient_In_Feels



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sterek Haven Secret Santa, Tattooed Stiles (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profficient_In_Feels/pseuds/Profficient_In_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is feeling bad about Derek's lack of family so he gives him a gift......in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sydburf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sydburf).



> Sorry man about the lack of tattooed Stiles it was planned, but I couldn't really make it a big thing.

Stiles was sad. Well not exactly, more like he can sympathize. He really had no reason for him to be so ‘sympathetic’, they had defeated this new month’s big bad and everything seemed surprisingly calm. It hadn’t, and probably wasn’t going to snow, but the weather had cooled down enough that Stiles could bundle up in all the layers he liked and no one could tell him he was being ridiculous. His father had even finally signed the papers for him to get his first tattoo….and the second….okay, so he might’ve gotten five. It’s his dad’s fault for not specifying a limit! He looked down at his forearms that rested on the desk in his bedroom. He smiled faintly at the still slightly red markings. The newest ones still felt raw, but he still loved them. It felt good to be able to control something. He had always been the token human in a pack of werewolves. He had accumulated some scars from his various beating and bashings, it was good to see something on his skin that he had put there. All in all, it should be perfect. He had gotten his tattoos, Christmas was in two weeks, nothing was attacking and threatening the lives of his friends and family. His dad had started trusting him again, after he had come clean with the supernatural dealings in this town. He should be content, but he wasn’t. Everytime he would think of how thankful he was for his family and the way he would be spending Christmas his mind would always wander back to a certain broody wolf that didn’t have a family to spend Christmas with. He couldn’t get it out of his mind how lonely he must be. The only remaining family member he had was an insane uncle who was way too sassy for his own good and a scarred younger sister who disappeared a few months back. 

He had just had until a week after New Year’s before his paper that on mythology was due in his college historic mythology class he was taking online in order to get some credits out of the way before he went to his four year. The instructor had assigned a ten page paper on three possible topics. Greek gods and their ‘shenanigans’ (not verbatim, but it’s the gist of it), punishments and themes that range in the myths common in children’s tales, and monsters of ancient Greece. He had of course chosen the latter, more specifically the myth of the first werewolf. Lycaon was a pretentious king with an exuberant amount of sons, one day Zeus descended from the heavens to visit him, and in his suspicion of Zeus served him roasted human flesh in order to test whether or not Zeus was truly omniscient. Zeus outraged cursed Lycaon and turned him into half man half wolf and slaughtered his sons for revenge. It’s just...well the story kind of reminds him of Derek. The werewolf bit obviously, but Lycaon lost his entire family, as did Derek. He just hates thinking of Derek being alone. Christmas was tomorrow and everyone deserved a gift on Christmas.

Stiles, having made up his mind, closed his laptop on the fifth page and made his way down stairs. He grabbed his coat of the rack beside the door. 

“Dad, I’m going out!” He yelled as he pulled on a scarf, sure that’s Isaac’s thing, but he’s taking it for the winter. He needs his neck to be snuggly and warm. 

“Hey!” His dad rushes into the living room, “Can you get some milk on your way home when we have dinner at Melissa’s she wants us to bring a dish and we are out of milk...so, pick it up will you, son?” 

“Yeah, sure. Trying to impress Melissa, eh?” Stiles teases as he walks out the door, his father sputters behind him.

“I am not...I’m simply, doing my duty as a guest,” his father nods as if proud of his statement.

“Uh huh? What else does your duty as a guest mean you’ll be doing for, or to, Melissa?” Stiles asks and ducks out to the squawk of his father and the blush on his cheeks.

“Hey, baby.” He coos lovingly to his blue Jeep. He gets in a turns the key in the ignition, the Jeep starts up with a mechanical catch and some kind of scary thud. “We’re going to have to get you check on aren’t we?” He says as his brows furrow. 

He looks in the mirror and pulls out heading to search for a gift to get Derek. He really had no idea what Derek could possibly want, he knew he liked leather, though if he wore anymore he’d go from being badboy to leather bdsm enthusiast. He guesses he can just go around town and look in the local shops. Beacon Hills doesn’t have a big mall or anything that Stiles can run too quickly if he needed to pick up a last minute Christmas gift. He has the rest of the day and that’s it, but it’s still plenty of time to look around and see if there is anything that even slightly resembles something Derek would buy if he saw it. 

He makes his way to the main part of town where the shops litter the side of the street in a seemingly random way. It’s a long stretch of road with different buildings running down the side and sidewalk for those who want an evening stroll or, like Stiles, suddenly decide to buy a nice gift for his former alpha. Tall street lamps pop up in intervals as he makes his way to the first shop he sees. There are lights all over town and decorative snowflakes hanging in awkward places. 

The door jingled as he opens it and walks inside. It warm in here, almost stifling so, but it’s a nice contrast to the sharp, bite of the cold outside. 

“Welcome to Maurice’s crafts and antiques, can I help you?” A woman in an atrocious sweater asks from behind the counter.

“No, thank you. I’m just looking for a present for a friend.” Stiles says.

“Anything specific?” 

“No, truth is I’m not even sure what it is he would want.”

“Well,” She begins, “tell me about him. Does he like jewelry?” She says and waves at their vast array of different necklaces, bracelets, and rings through a glass display. 

“I don’t think so, I’ve never really seen him with any on.” Stiles looks dubiously at the counter. He wish he knew Derek a little better so he could do this right. 

“What is he like?” She asks and looks at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles takes a moment to gather his thoughts and lets out a sigh. “He’s tall, wears a lot of black, a little broody…..has a nice car.” Stiles is kind of lost in thought, he rubs absently at the back of his neck, right under his ear where he had gotten the kanji for self tattooed. 

The lady makes a go on motion with her hand. “Um...he doesn’t smile a lot, but when he does..it’s pretty awesome. He has slightly buck teeth that just are the most adorable thing and his dimples show up and his eyes brighten up, god you should see his eyes, there’s like fifty different colors in them.” 

The woman raises an eyebrow and Stiles thinks it couldn’t have more appropriate considering the conversation they were having about Derek. “Now, who is this to you again?”

“A friend,” Stiles answers, wary of the look in her eyes.

“Sounds a little like he’s a bit more than a friend if I may say so myself,” She smirks.

“Well, you may not!” Stiles stammers out. “Listen, don’t you have something that just says, ‘I know we started off on the wrong foot, but after all this time I’ve grown attached to you, and I want you to know that people, myself included, care about you’?” Stiles asks.

“Yes we do. It’s called a card, or a note. You just write down everything you just said and bang! There you go.” Sassy. 

“Anything else?” Stiles asks, trying his best not to have to actually voice his feelings. He’s hid behind sarcasm and laughter his whole life, best not to break a habit.

“I’m sorry, I don’t.” She says and she seems both amused and annoyed by Stiles. He could understand that, doesn’t mean he likes accepting it though.

“Well, I’ll have to look somewhere else then.” He says and starts to head towards the door before something catches his eye. He walks over and looks down into the a glass case.

“You know what, actually I’ll take that.” She walks over and looks down.

 

\\(-, -)/ /(- ,-)/   
( ) ( )   
(___) (___)   
| | | | 

Stiles and his father walked up the short driveway to the McCall’s. In his hands was a meager thrown together casserole, but if he knew anything about Melissa McCall it was that anything his dad made was absolute gold in her eyes. Stiles reached out to grab the handle and almost fell through the threshold. If Scott hadn’t been there to catch him he would’ve brained his head on the floor of the McCall residence. His blood staining the wood flooring. Not exactly appetizing, but you’d think they’d be used to blood by now. 

“Hey, bro!” Scott exclaimed hugging him fiercely. “Mom made tacos!” 

“Really?” Stiles said. Mama McCall made the best tacos. She only made them on special occasions. The last time she had made tacos was when Scott came out last year with a B average after his failings in the last year. Stiles had rushed over and devoured them within minutes. He had felt a little bad because they were technically Scott’s tacos, but then he had leaned back and rubbed his stomach and all heartaches were forgotten.

“Yeah! Come on, we were just setting the table. After we eat we’re exchanging gifts and I need mine, so. Eat quickly.” Scott exclaims and puts his arm over Stiles’ shoulder. “You didn’t forget my gift did you, I know how you like to avoid problems.” Scott looked at him suspiciously.

“I’ve had your gift since may, I also have your gift for next year already, no I didn’t and won't forget your gift. Like, ever.” Scott smiled then looked at the ground guiltily.

“Scott….you didn’t!” Stiles exclaimed.

“No, no! I had it….well I had it until last week when mom tried to go into the attic and that’s where I had been hiding the presents, and I didn’t want her to see hers, so I tried to distract her by telling her that I smelt something burning. P.S I had just put on a grilled cheese and ran to her when I realized she was going to the attic, so…..yeah the burning wasn’t a lie. So, I ran up and started to move them when, bang!” Scott moved his hands in a way the Stiles’ supposes meant bang! “Yours may have fallen down the steps and maybe it had been glass orientated. So, no gift.” He held out his hands palm up as if to say, ‘well there ya go, take it or leave it.’

Stiles huffed. “Maybe I’ll keep mine, huh? Keep it til we can exchange for real?” Stiles threatened in faux sincerity and hurt. 

“No!” Scott exclaimed. “I mean I already have a replacement coming so….you don't really need to keep it from me. You can give me mine now and I’ll give you yours when it gets here.” Scott offers and the way he is looking up at him, yes Stiles had grown up and out in the shoulders since the the beginning of highschool, was just too adorable. He couldn’t hold a grudge, and maybe he’d have to wait for his gift, but Christmas was about giving so, he could give more than he would receive.

“Fine,” Stiles huffed unfolding his arms. “But, it better be something I want this year, not like the time you got me His and Her knife sets,.I mean I was fourteen, there was no her!”

Scott looked righteously indignant. “I know for a fact you still use them, I see them in your kitchen every time I come over.” Scott argued an maybe he had a point, they were good knives, and when the His had dulled they could just pull out the Her. 

“Whatever. Just, do better.” He reprimanded and Scott had the good sense to look a little guilty.

“Boys! The foods laid out come eat!” Ms. McCall called out from the kitchen where she had just been working with his father in order to layout the table for ‘The Feast.’ As Stiles liked to call it. The both casually walked towards the dinner table and by ‘casually’ they ran and pushed each other to get there first.

‘The Feast’ consisted of a plethora of food and the main dish, the tacos. Stiles, and everyone there, ate more than their fill and was laid out in the living room laying on the furniture and rubbing their food babies. Scott was waiting for the moment when they would exchange gifts, Stiles could tell by the way that even though he was busting at the seams with food Scott was sitting up and looking expectant, so Stiles broke the ice, he needed to be somewhere after this anyways.

“Okay, so if everyone can agree I think it is time for me, and everyone else, to get their presents. Now, go get ‘em. I ain’t got all day.” Stiles reached behind the couch where he had hid his while they were all devouring the food like animals, during a ‘restroom break’.

An excited squeal came out of Scott as he ran off towards his room. The adults just took out a bag they had been stationing along the side of their seats. A loud cascading of feet and then a crash followed by what sounded like a hurry to get sounded as Scott came running back into the room. Stiles laughed a little to himself because of Scott’s eagerness and maybe because he strongly suspects that the werewolf just fell whilst running.

“Okay…..EXCHANGE!!” Stiles said overly dramatic and Melissa rolled her eyes, but handed boxes of varying sizes to all the men present. Everyone else rushed to give each person their gift. This was Stiles’ favorite part, not getting a gift, but giving. He loved to watch as the giftee opened the present, he loved seeing their excitement and their smiles and knowing that he made someone happy, knowing that he was the one who brought that smile and caused that excitement, it was part of the reason he had always been a clown. Trying to make people laugh, he didn’t deal well with sadness, so instead of trying to comfort, which that in itself was a strange concept for him, he goofed off, tried to make the other person forget for a moment their own problems in favor of laughing at him. He looked on expectantly as Scott opened his gift first, he had worked hard on making sure that Scott actually wanted what he was getting, and was delighted when Scott looked in and smiled before jumping at Stiles in a hug. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Scott said as he hugged Stiles with all his strength which him being a werewolf, didn’t help Stiles with breathing.

“Scott…..werewolf.” He managed to gasp out.

“What? Oh, god sorry.” Scott said as he pulled back and smiled, all toothy and wide eyed. “How’d you know I needed this?” 

“You are always complaining about that bike, I know you still need like tons more parts, but I got you the spark plugs, a replacement battery, and the brakes were giving you trouble last week, so I just bought them as I went along and you had problems.” Stiles smiles. He knew that Scott bought that dirt bike himself, had been saving up since he was eleven. Scott now had a job and maybe if he tried and saved a little more in a while he could have an actual motorcycle, but he also knew that Scott never would, for as long as he could keep that thing running he would never fail to choose to fix it than replace it. It was the same with the Jeep as long as he could keep it running, even if it spluttered and gurgled which it wasn’t supposed to do mine you, then he would always try and fix it.

“You’re the best, I have to get you a better gift,” Scott mumbled.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing, okay Mom’s turn!” Scott exclaimed and everyone began to exchange the rest of the gifts, Stiles ended up with a new shirt that showed of three of his tattoos quite nicely and a gift card for gas from Melissa and a fifty dollar gift card for the mall in the next town over. It was fun, but it was getting late and Stiles had to rush home to get the gift he got the Sourwolf himself and get to the loft before night fall. His dad and him had a tradition of sitting and watching the T.V until they fell asleep on Christmas Eve. It started once when Stiles had insisted him, his mom, and his dad stay up to see Santa come down the chimney and just ended up vegging out on the couch with the T.V on until two in the morning when he had fallen asleep and his parents had time to put him to bed and the place the presents under the tree.

*********

Stiles left Scott’s house soon after the presents had been given and rushed home to pick up the small box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a silver bow on top and jumping in his Jeep to take to the loft. He fidgeted nervously on his way there turning the box the was about about six inches wide in his hand around before getting agitated with himself and throwing it in the passenger seat.

“Stop worrying, he probably hasn’t even gotten a gift. He’ll love yours because it’s the only one he has...but what if he doesn’t like it. I mean it’s his only gift he has to like it otherwise he’s had a terrible Christmas, oh my god. I’m going to ruin Christmas for a man who hasn’t even had a Christmas in forever, I should just turn around and go home.” Stiles pulled into the parking lot and sat there for a moment or two psyching himself up. Whether he was psyching himself up to head into the building or to drive home was yet to be seen.

“Stiles.” Stiles jumped as man’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts of hightailing it home.

“Hey, Derek! How are you, how’s the grandchildren.” He said as he rolled down the window and looked at a scowl the likes of grumpy cat would have a competition with.

“Wait, what? Nevermind, what are you doing here?” Derek asked, he was in some loose jogging pants and had on a tank top that didn’t hide very much, it looked as if he had been headed out on a run.

“I just….um, this went better in my head.” Stiles started before trying to recall the script he had made that involved a bunch of admiration on Derek’s part maybe a little swooning into his arms by Derek, but hey, Stiles was nothing if not improvised. Though, his brain was having some issues on understanding the fact that he normally worked better without a script. 

“What went better in your head? Stiles, why are you here?” Derek sounded exasperated, but the look on his face had more of a confusion and innocent curiosity that had become sort of a trademark whenever he talk to Stiles. No longer was he growling and menacing, just seeming to accept the fact that Stiles was a confusing creature. 

“I- can I come in? I have something I want to say.” Stiles asked looking up expectantly from the window of his Jeep.

“I guess so. I was about to head out on a run, but I suppose it can wait.” Derek said stepping back in order for Stiles to roll up the window and get out. Stiles quickly stuffed the gift into his bag and slung it over his shoulder hoping that Derek hadn’t seen anything.

“Lead the way, man.” Stiles motioned nervously with his hand. Derek rolled his eyes and began walking back towards the large apartment building. Stiles stared at his back...well back adjacent. It was maybe a little lower the thing he happened to be oogling. Well, it was his ass, and yes those jogging pants didn’t really hide anything. Not a bad view, hell who was he kidding the view was spectacular! He stared at Derek’s ass mesmerized a moment longer until he saw Derek’s head turn slightly and his nostrils flare. Right...werewolf. Stiles reigned in his Stiles raging hormones, he was seventeen and was very far away from any of that calming down. In fact, he didn’t even know if it was a teen thing anymore or just a him thing. Either way he needed to stop it from happening because Derek was looking at him funny as they rode in the elevator. Tight enclosed spaces with Derek Hale neither improved his scent dilemma or the dilemma in his, currently tighter than usual, pants.

“Do you want something to drink?” Derek asked as he lead Stiles into his meager home.

“Water,” Stiles hoped it’d help with his suddenly dry throat. Was it always so hot in here?

“So, what did you need Stiles?” Derek asked from where he was filling a glass from the faucet.

“It wasn’t really something I need,” Stiles said, dancing around the subject, legging bouncing as he sat down on the one sofa in the entirety of Derek’s home.

“Mmm?” Derek hummed and raised an eyebrow in response.

“Well, it’s more of something you want, or I’m hoping you’ll want, or at least won’t not, you know want?” Stiles mumbled out in a slew of nervous jitters, and how does a man judge someone so thoroughly with his eyebrows?

Derek sat beside him on the couch handing the glass over. Stiles took a sip. “And what do you hope I’ll want?” Derek looked pointedly at Stiles knee that hadn’t stopped bouncing, in fact seemed to have sped up.

Me. My cock. My children. Stiles thought before he could stop himself. “A- um...a present?” Stiles stated in a way that was more of a question.

Derek looked genuinely surprised. “A present?” He seemed wary as Stiles pulled out the green and silver gift he wrapped with determined precision the night before. “For….me..?” Derek seemed to need clarification.

“Yes? Wow this conversation isn’t awkward or filled with a large amount of question-statements.” Stiles said with a nervous laugh his knee was still bouncing, a nervous habit he had inherited from his father. 

“This,” Derek pointed at the gift with the silver bow on top. “is for,” more pointing, this time at himself. “me?” Derek seemed genuinely perplexed at the idea of Stiles getting him a gift.

“Yes.” Stiles said with more conviction this time. Pushing the gift into Derek’s hands.

“Oh...um. Okay, just.” Derek began to slowly unwrap the gifts, trying to save the paper, which ew. His leg shaked more Derek glancing at it again with a scowl.

“No. Just rip it, much more satisfying.” Stiles smiled at him. Stiles watched Derek look down and then grab ahold of the paper and tear with a loud and fulfilling rip! 

Derek separated the box from some of the more clingy pieces of wrapping paper left and held it in his hands before looking up at Stiles again for confirmation. Stiles nodded excitedly. Derek was taking forever and it was just making his anxiety grow, he was afraid Derek might not like it, or might take it the wrong way. His leg bounced slightly faster, his shoe squeaked a little, earning a glare from Derek to his leg. 

“Open it.” Stiles said in a voice that sounded too loud for the silence that had taken up in the loft. As if the building itself was holding it’s breath in anticipation of what lies within.

Derek nodded and began lifting the lid. He looked down at it with a neutral expression on his face at the silver picture frame with a moon and wolves running around the border. Inside was a picture of the whole pack hanging off of each other, the wolves with large smiles on their faces, Stiles looking at the others with a blinding smile on his face and Derek with a look that said ‘I can’t take this shit’, but anyone would be able to see the fondness in his eyes and by the way the sides of his mouth was slightly upticked in what looked was the beginnings of a smile. Stiles remembers that day well, everyone had gone to the beach to cool of a little vacation from school and the supernatural occurrences that plagued Beacon Hills. The boys were all in swimming trunks and the girls were in a mix of bikinis and one pieces. They had set the camera on a timer and set it on a large rock that dotted the surf. It was one of the few times he had felt content while around the entire pack, one of the few times he felt like part of the pack, not just the human sidekick. He had hoped that Derek would have felt the same way, and as he looked at Derek hopeful for a smile or laugh, he was disappointed to find just a look of perplexity and neutrality on his face as he looked back at Stiles. 

“There’s something on the back, too.” Stiles informed him in trepidation, he was disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm on Derek’s part, but remained optimistic as Derek turned it over. 

The words ‘You’re not alone.’ were written in Stiles’ best scrawl. He had hoped for a reaction to that at least. Some enthusiasm or maybe a tear or two if he let himself believe that Derek was capable of that.

“I just- I wanted you to know that.. you’re not alone like you may think, they pack is he-here for you…..I’m here for you.” Stiles said and began to talk again when Derek’s face remained blank. “I just wanted-uh,” Stiles gulps some of his water down. “I just wished that you -um didn’t feel alone, and I like- uh. I wanted to tell you, that I li-like you, and stuff. So, I got you, um that.” During his nervous tirade his leg had started shaking up and down.

“Stiles-” Derek began.

“No, Derek. I like you, and I wanted you to know that.” Stiles said with more confidence that he didn’t feel.

“Stiles, I-” Derek’s face remained blank.

“Seriously? I tell you that, and all you can do if stare!?” Stiles leg had started moving at supersonic speed and was squeaking, he just couldn’t keep still. “I actually come forth and say something instead of making a joke and you-ugh. You, dick! Fuck. You.” Stiles began to get up again, but Derek’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Stiles, I don’t know what to say, okay! Give me a damn moment to process.” Derek said angrily and rubbed his face. Stiles sat back down. He stared at Derek for a moment waiting for a reaction, his leg began to bounce again.

“Dammit, Stiles!” Derek grabbed his thigh stopping his leg from jumping again. Stiles looked down at where they were connected and looked back up at Derek. Their eyes meeting. The next moment Derek was on lunging forward into a heated kiss, grabbing the back Stiles neck. Stiles was stunned he didn’t react for a moment before he began to kiss back very enthusiastically. It was closed mouth, heated, but in a different way sweet and Stiles wanted more. The feeling of Derek’s lips were euphoric, but he wanted more, he wanted to feel the things that lie behind them, the feeling of their tongues clashing, so as Derek prodded his lower lip Stiles pushed back, grabbing Derek’s hair with his right hand and Derek’s waist with the other before going in full force. His tongue groping Derek’s exploring and teasing, searching out for what he likes best. Stiles pushes Derek until he’s flush with the couch. It’s cushions pressed against his back, with Stiles above him. 

“Stiles?’ Derek pants when they pull apart. 

“Yes?” Stiles asks looking at Derek’s red and swollen mouth and thinks, I did that, before he looks back up to meet Derek’s eyes.

“In case it wasn’t obvious, I do in fact like you.” Derek said. Stiles smirked before diving back their bodies rolling together, legs tangling. Derek’s tongue licks the top of his mouth and Stiles moans before retaliating with a bit to Derek’s lower lip, Derek’s moan is a mirror to Stiles, both of them working each other up, making the other feel good. Well, that is until Derek tries to shift right and ends up toppling over the side of the couch with Stiles cushioning his fall.

“Owww. Now Derek, as many times as I’ve fantasized about you on top of me and vice versa I’d prefer it to happen in a bed opposed to being squished on the floor of your loft.” Stiles grunts out from below Derek.

“Sorry, I suppose the bed can be arranged,” Derek chuckles and it is glorious. It had been Stiles’ personal mission from since he met Derek to make him laugh. Who knew being squished would cause it? 

“Really? The bed? Yes, that’s a yes, go!” Stiles says as pushes Derek up and gets himself to his feet. He immediately attacks Derek’s mouth again. Hands closing around his waist, playing with the hem before lifting it up. 

“I think we can leave this down here.” Stiles says and Derek growls before ripping his shirt of and trying to make hasty work of removing Stiles. When it finally becomes disentangled with his limbs he looks at the sight before him. Panting werewolf, all muscledy and hot. He looks at the large chest and lightly tanned skin and he just needs to taste it. He surges forward and kisses Derek’s chest making the man above him groan. He lightly kisses and licks until he get to his right nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Derek’s breath hitches above him in a breathy moan and fuck! If that isn’t the sexiest thing that he’s ever heard he doesn’t know what could top it. 

“Bed. Now.” Stiles says as he detaches and grabs Derek leading him up towards the bedroom, up the flight of stairs, every once and a while getting distraced and pushing Derek up against a wall and feeling him everywhere. His mouth invading Derek’s. Sometimes Derek pushing him against the stair railing and licking down his chest to his happy trail. After a time enjoying every surface of Derek’s home they reach the bedroom. It’s simple and has black silk sheets, with a very earthy brown paint job. 

Stiles closes the door before pushing Derek up against it. His hands fumbling with Derek’s belt before he even can manage to slip his tongue into their kiss. Derek growls and pushes him onto the bed before he undoes his belt and pants right in front of Stiles. After Derek is naked he reaches down and yanks down Stiles’ pants and underwear in one fell swoop. His cock slaps against his stomach and he sees Derek’s twitch and his eyes darken in response. He stalks forward slowly, like an animal on the hunt before he lands on Stiles kissing his neck and oh god, is he sniffing him?

“Are you sniffing me?” Stiles asked and his dick twitched. Wow, he needs to reevaluate his kinks apparently.

“You don’t seem to mind.” And Stiles can practically feel the smirk on his skin. “Fuck, you smell so good.” Derek sucks in another deep breath before kissing softly and beginning to trail his mouth down Stiles’ body. Stopping to suck each nipple and to lick into his navel, before reaching his prize. 

Stiles looked down at Derek watching his cock and almost shuddered when he saw Derek licking his lips. Derek reached out a hand that he wrapped around the base, tugging lightly a few times. A spurt of precum shot out of his cock and both Derek and Stiles moaned at that. Derek tipped forward and licked the tip of his dick. Moaning at the taste. Derek swallowed him down in an instant and Stiles had to think very hard about that one time couch showered with them very hard in order not to shoot straight down Derek’s throat. But, damn, it was almost as if that’s what Derek wanted. He was sucking fiercely and licking the base and head, so sinfully it should be illegal. The whole time he kept looking up at Stiles, his dick lodged deep in his throat. It was criminal, seeing his cock pushing past those lips. Derek took him down his throat and hummed, the vibrations shaking him to his core and he couldn’t stop the torrent of cum as it pulsed down Derek’s throat. The worst part was Derek seemed to love it. Moaning and groaning so loud any werewolf within twenty blocks would hear it. He lapped him up like he was a dehydrated man and Stiles cock was his oasis.

Stiles leaned back and flopped on the bed. He was loose and sated, then he remembered. “Fuck, Derek. You didn’t cum. Hold on. I’ll-”

He was interrupted by Derek flushing and saying, “Uh, I sort of did.” He looked down and there was a large pool of cum on the floor of Derek’s bedroom. Derek wiped his hand on his thigh from where he had just stroke himself to completion. 

Stiles laughed, but in a happy way and pulled Derek up into a kiss. They layed back in bed and got under the covers. It wasn’t exactly night yet, but some post-sex cuddling and a nap sounded damn good. He was just drifting off, Derek arm enclosing him when a thought hit him.

“Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Hmm?” Derek asked his eyes closed.

“Did you like the present?” Stiles wondered.

“Which one?” Derek smirked and Stiles would almost punch him if it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles had made him happy and sarcastic with his, apparently, amazing sex owers.

“Both.” Stiles smirked this time.

“Loved ‘em.” Derek smirked and kiss him deeply.

“You taste like cum.” Stiles said, nose wrinkling.

“I plan to more often.” Derek kissed him again.

“You better not when we head over to my house for Christmas. Dad’ll probably wonder why you just sexed up his seventeen year old son.” 

“What!?!?” Derek was fully awake now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Kudos, Comments, Subscribe~!!!!


End file.
